


Untitled (12 December '03)

by Hope



Series: Untitled Lord of the Rings ficlets [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/16871.html</p></blockquote>





	Untitled (12 December '03)

the rain replaces the fine damp of the fog with a thicker veil of frustration, the wet rocks lifting a silty scent from the landscape around them to mingle with the rotten stench from the east, not diluting it a whit. they huddle at the base of yet another sharp, bland cliff face, hoods pulled forward (and yet the air still wet enough to make frodo's hair cling to his forehead in dejected ringlets), arms folded under their cloaks and around their knees (joints soon stiff and aching from pulling themselves up and over rocks for what felt like forever).

sam had wished for rain with half-formed, ambitious thoughts of sloughing away the sweat and dirt from his face and hands and feet, but the chill stinging the few remaining exposed areas of skin had quickly dispelled that notion. disappointment was a vague itch, less present than the chafe of his pack against the back of his neck or his lower back; regret further still. frodo rocks forward a little into his cloak, face masked by the moisture-beaded grey of his hood. sam watches the water roll away from the shudders of frodo's shoulders in rivulets, and wraps the elf-fabric closer 'round his own ankles.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/16871.html


End file.
